Mysterious Lovers
by EternusX229
Summary: The next act would play. All would cheer or all would woe.


Dark and clad the curtains down.

All along the crowd whispers to the sound.

The next act would play.

All would cheer or all would woe.

The lights dimmed. Not a single drop could be heard but the drawback of red, thick curtains. Blue light washed over the stage; eyes glimmering enshrouded, hidden from the world underneath thin hard plastic over their faces. Some fluff, some extravagant and others as simple as they came.

The audience leaned forward in their seats as a man, thin and tall walked out. Elegantly clad in a Prince's attire. White with a light blue, shoulders entwined with gold stitching along the french court frock to match it all. Knee high white boots hidden by the waistcoat with thin gold articulate designs woven into the fabric softly shimmered with the light drawn. Elegantly and valiantly he represented the royalty, the love and the beauty of impermissible desire.

Slowly and carefully, he raised his hand with finesse. His index finger running over his black laced mask that hid his face. Light brown hair brushed along the mask and his eyes easily hiding his identity making the audience more intrigued with the man, the Prince, presented before them. Soft melodious music ensnared with the sound of the piano started playing and the Prince turned to his side ... waiting.

Rhythmically the song picked up with subtle eerie tones and the colors of the stage changed into a deep purple as if foretelling the world from the darkness that was to come.

The Prince took a careful step and out walked a man taller than him, built and strong like the authoritative aura he presented. Unlike the Prince in blue no light touches wrapped him but instead a crimson red meshed with black telling the tale of something much fiercer. His face along with the Prince was trapped behind the lace black mask. Features more masculine, more defined and rough yet gentle, he wore a hat that matched his attire that donned a much different vibe than the Prince. The audience gasped as the tension rose. The tension between two trapped within the cage of endearment however, duty was first.

Hidden eyes caught a glimpse of the sword at the hip of the Knight if that's what he may have been. His attire was for bitter taste and contrast to that of what royalty was before him. Authority seeped from him as he bore the black embellished attire, red stitched designs of fine yarn that dared to shimmer. Gold of the highest for rank and a cape of his crest for pride. For each step he took, the Prince took another positioning themselves just a few steps apart from each other. Like if in a fairytale with a shade of darkness like they all carried, the tension was that of a mysterious tale with endless possibilities.

Sound all but coming to a halt, the light on the stage changed once more. Bright red flashed and as if one, they moved in sync towards each other in an entrancing and elegant manner. Their bodies perfectly attuned and perfectly matched to one another. They stopped till the bright red flashes ceased. The Prince stood still in the hands of the Knight. Hands laying on the small waist, each facing a different direction, the Prince's back against the Knight.

The tone stood still once more.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours but as it always goes, the audience still awaiting the story that was to be told. Music began once again. The light flashed once more into pastel pink; the Prince moved close to the Knight before breaking out of the hold and stepping a distance away. The Knight moved, not turning to the Prince and a small smirk could be seen just before the sword was unsheathed. The audience grew frantic for the lover of the stage was about to become obliviated.

The Prince took a step back in disbelief, arms to his chest before turning and holding his head in turmoil. Love was as painful as watching the Knight take every step forward with the Prince evading his evident capture. Knight as swift and coy, he took his steps carefully, turning with angular precision as his blade took charge. Eyes hidden but full held the fate that was full of pain.

The lights grew into a blinding white and all was dark.

Gasps and sobs were heard. The act taken to heart, hitting home was certainly something that they hadn't expected.

As quickly as the light had gone a single white light grew in the middle growing in strength yet waning. The Prince in total defeat, on his knees, hands on his face seeking solace, he slowly rose and turned to reach to the sky for salvation. Until the light shut off once more.

Footsteps were heard throughout the stage yet the darkness was impenetrable. The sound of the sword striking caused an outcry and the lights slowly regained their life.

Gasps filled the theatre.

There in the center was the Prince face hidden in the chest of the Knight. Shoulders shaking and women cried as well as men. The power of storytelling. The power of life and love, two inevitable forces. The Prince held the Knight in his arms as his hand retracted from the hilt to reach for the mask. Stained red, hands removed the hat revealing ruffled brown locks and the Knight reached for the Prince's own mask. Pulling him close their lips barely touched before the Knight removed his mask as a final goodbye revealing pure sapphire.

The curtains fell. The act had finished with many in an uproar. Their life had been brought many to their feet and the tears that fell were that of their victory. Leaving some to wonder as the forbidden story of love left the lingering taste of sorrow and pain it left the mark of an unimaginable passion.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written and it feels good to finally do so. **

******Although few, I've read comments to my most recent stories and I find that as encouragement to at least keep going. I have SO many stories I want to share with you and I wish I had the actual courage to share them ALL with you. I'm not confident in the work I write but you guys sometimes really give me strength even though I hardly update any of my stories (Which even though it has been quite a few years I AM continuing my Everguard series) I want you guys to know I try my best to fight my inner self to continue this.  
****When I thought of this particular short, I wasn't sure how to portray the two but I hope you, the audience, can figure out which xD**

**Thank you guys for continuing to stay with me. For commenting and liking. Your voices don't go unheard I promise you that. I do hope to share everything once I've finished them. I just hope you'll stick around. Until the next!~~**


End file.
